


Ready! Set! Come!

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Funny, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Sarcasm, Sassy Steve, Sassy Steve Rogers, Sex Is Fun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: No one wants to do the dishes, that’s a fact. But they need to be done, so how are Bucky and Steve going to figure out who is going to do the dishes. Well, see who comes the fastest.- - - - - -“You don’t want to do the dishes.”“Nope.”And why not, you big lug?” Steve questions, climbing across to Bucky’s lap.“Don’t feel like it.” Bucky responds, running a hand down Steve’s slender back.It’s Sunday, the day of rest in their tiny Brooklyn apartment. The spring sunshine glows through the thin curtains.“Well, I don’t want to do them either.”“Someone’s gonna have to do them.”Steve rolls onto his back, still spread out across Bucky’s lap. He intertwines his fingers with Bucky’s, “Got any plans to sort this out.”Bucky rubs his thumb across the space between Steve’s thumb and pointer finger, “You got any ideas.”“Rock, paper, scissors?”“Boring.”“Flipping a coin.”“Luck doesn't always work in my favour.” Bucky pauses for a moment, “How about who ever finishes the fastests has to do the dishes.”“Really?”





	Ready! Set! Come!

“You don’t want to do the dishes.”

“Nope.” 

And why not, you big lug?” Steve questions, climbing across to Bucky’s lap.

“Don’t feel like it.” Bucky responds, running a hand down Steve’s slender back.

It’s Sunday, the day of rest in their tiny Brooklyn apartment. The spring sunshine glows through the thin curtains. 

“Well, I don’t want to do them either.” 

“Someone’s gonna have to do them.” 

Steve rolls onto his back, still spread out across Bucky’s lap. He intertwines his fingers with Bucky’s, “Got any plans to sort this out.”

Bucky rubs his thumb across the space between Steve’s thumb and pointer finger, “You got any ideas.”

“Rock, paper, scissors?”

“Boring.”

“Flipping a coin.”

“Luck doesn't always work in my favour.” Bucky pauses for a moment, “How about who ever finishes the fastests has to do the dishes.”

“Really?”

“Why not.” He removes himself from Steve and goes into the bedroom to find the stopwatch, “It’ll be a test of endurance and stamina.” He calls behind him as he shuffles through drawers to find the damn thing. 

“Yeah, make me do a physical test.” Steve responds. 

Bucky pops his head out of the bedroom with the stopwatch in hand, “You know what I mean.” Then goes back into the living room. 

Steve looks at Bucky, “We’re really gonna do this?”

“Yeah, now c’mon, just hold the stopwatch and I’ll go first.” Bucky hands the stopwatch to Steve before going down on his knees. 

He works with quick fingers to get Steve’s belt off of him and the button of his pants undone. He gets his cock out of his pants and gazes at it for a moment.

Steve is small in all aspects, small arms, thin legs, even small lungs, that also applies to his cock. It’s not as small as some other parts of him. It isn’t thick or far too long, but it’s proportionate to the rest of him.

“Are you just gonna stare?” Steve questions, his cheeks growing warm with embarrassment.

Bucky places a small kiss on the side of it. In the end though, he loves Steve’s cock and he likes making him feel good, “Nah, I just like lookin’ at it.” 

Steve pats him on the top of his head, “Ready to see who's gonna do the dishes?”

Bucky nods his head, “Ready when you are.” 

“Ready, set, go.” Steve says before pressing the top of the stopwatch and leaning back against the couch. 

Bucky quickly takes Steve into his mouth, placing both hands on either side of the smaller man. He gets Steve’s cock all lubed up with his spit as he tries to take all of him inside of his mouth.

It isn’t as much of a feat to get Steve into his mouth, his cock is rather skinny, but somewhat decently long. It’s smaller when compared to Buck's, but neither of them mind. It feels good in 

Bucky pulls away, a string of spit connecting the two, to give small kisses along the head, dipping his tongue in slightly into the slit of his cock, earning a shiver from the smaller blonde. 

“Buck, oh fuck.” Steve groans, roughly carding his fingers through the other’s hair, getting a tight hold of it in the back.

“Can’t handle it?”

Steve peeks at him through slightly closed eyes, “You wish.”

Bucky goes back to kisses along the head then moving towards to the best, nestling his nose into the pubic hairs, flat-tongue licking across the base. He knows he can get Steve to come easily just like this, he listens to the whiney breaths that puff out of the blonde’s mouth as he continues to work.

He makes loud slurping noises as the seconds tick away, he knows he’s going to pull out every stop if he’s going to win this. He beings to alternate between sucking on him, darting his tongue across the sensitive tip,then making sloppy figure eights across the base. He knows he’s got spit running down his chin and Steve’s cock is just coated in it. When he meets Steve’s gaze he sees the blush has grown to all the way down Steve’s neck, he’s covering his mouth so he doesn’t moan too loudly, but the little whimpers that do get out encourage Bucky to continue. 

He tries to get a good look at the stopwatch, but Steve’s moans fill him head with a drive to keep going, that’s almost there.

Bucky picks up his pace, planting his hands firmly on the edge of the couch to steady himself. He can feel the spit trail down under his chin the beginning of his throat. Steve’s cock feels so good in his mouth. 

Usually Steve is cold like a little ice sculpture, but when he gets aroused he is warm all over and Bucky adores making him warm all over. 

Steve stiffens up and covers his mouth with both hands as he comes, dropping the stopwatch onto the couch. His sock covered toes curling as he kicks his legs out a bit, his back arches and his eyes squeezing shut. The orgasm shakes through him with such a force that it makes him curse Bucky.

When Steve finishes, Bucky leans over and stops the stopwatch. Swallowing before catching his breath. He looks and the blonde, his willowy chest, moving up and down, Bucky can only imagine his heart is racing.

It’s Steve’s turn.

“You know you can call defeat and just do the dishes.” 

Steve props himself up on his elbows, “I’m good, just give me a second.” He inhales deeply to regain to level out his breathing and slowly exhales. From there he gets off the couch and makes Bucky get onto it, “What was my time?”

Bucky reaches over for the stopwatch, “Four minutes and twenty-six seconds.”

Steve sinks to his knees and gazes up with the other man, “Let’s see if I can top that.”

Bucky bites his bottom lip and gets his cock out of his pants. His cock was well-endowed, thick, long and with a slight curve to it, he’s been told that it’s sometimes a struggle for his partners to get it in them, but he never has to worry about Steve not being able to, he’s always determined enough to make it fit.

He gazes at the blonde while lazily stroking it. Taking in the sight of those plush lips and blue eyes, the wrinkle in his brow as he studies Buck's cock for a moment, getting himself into a comfy position to suck him off.

“Come on, Buck, that’s my job. Stop touching yourself, unless you want to lose.” 

Bucky holds his hands up in defense before placing them on the back of the couch, “I’m sorry, Stevie. I’ll let you have your fun now.” He winks.

Steve maintains their eye contact as he lips go over the thick head of Bucky’s cock. Slowly licking across the side of the head with the top resting against the back of his front teeth.

Bucky lets out a groan, restarting the stopwatch and hitting it to start, “Let’s see if you can top it.” He drawls out, smirk playing across his face as he tries to keep his composure.

The thing is about Steve that Bucky learnt long ago was when putting the blonde up the challenge he will do everything he can to prove himself. Stubborn little fuck. 

Steve quickly takes Bucky’s cock in his mouth and beginning to suck on it. His eyes close as he grips onto the other man’s thick thighs. He knows all the little secrets to make Bucky finish quickly. 

“Fuck, babe, oh shit.” Bucky groans out, letting his head fall back onto the back of the couch. 

Steve takes his mouth off Buck's cock for a moment, continuing with work it with his hand, “What’s wrong, Buck? Can’t hold out?” He kisses at Buck's balls, small kitten licks and even smaller kisses that just barely grace the skin. 

He knows what he’s doing, and he’s in it to win it.

Bucky claws at the floral fabric of the couch, it scratchy under his fingertips, but he doesn't care. He wishes he could just grab a tight hold of Steve and fuck his face, but he wants to win this too and not hurt Steve. 

“You know I can.” He grunts out.

Steve gazes up at him as he puts his mouth back on the tip. He says something, but it’s muffled by Buck's cock in his mouth, he can only imagine it was something snarky.

“Time’s a tickin’, Steve. Do you want to do the dishes?”

Steve rolls his eyes before taking Buck's cock fully in his mouth. He shuts his eyes and bobs his head at a steady pace. He really does love Bucky’s cock, it might be a lot to take sometimes, but he knows how to make it feel good and in turn make him feel good. He supposes that it makes him feel smaller, but it doesn’t, it gives him a slight power over Bucky, making the other man crumble at the knees. 

It’s a win-win for everyone. He’d give it a lot more worship if he wasn’t trying to win their little wager. 

“Fuck.” Bucky groans. 

Steve keeps his eyes shut as he continues to work on Bucky’s cock. Moving his head up and down at a steady pace, swirling his tongue around the middle, especially across the vein. He feels like he has an advantage because he’s been on his knees a good number of times. 

Bucky digs his fingers into the fabric of the couch as he lets out a groan, his entire body tensing up as he finishes off inside Steve’s mouth. When he finishes and relaxes he cards shaky fingers through Steve’s blonde hair.

Steve looks up at Bucky as he swallows then they begin to make out. Steve slowly leading him to the floor. They makes out softly, tasting the remains each other’s come in each other’s mouth. It’s soft and helps cool them down from that.

When they part they both sprawl out on the floor, panting heavily.

“So who’s gonna do the dishes?” Bucky asks, looking to Steve.

Steve looks back at him before crawling over to Bucky, straddling his waist. He smirks, still out of breath, “Guess we’ll just have to see again.” 

“Also by the way, Buck.” he says, grabbing the stopwatch from the couch, “I won.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fic? Want to see more?
> 
> Comments always provide encouragement and requests get more ideas rolling!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com) I'm always down to talk, answer requests and just take about the different ships I write about ╰(✧∇✧╰)


End file.
